hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Lecho de Pulgas/@comment-16670522-20131023230436/@comment-11479266-20131026101810
Ya hay otro hilo de ésto, creo, pero bueno. -Para Catzombie: nobody likes you when you´re dead (nadie te quiere cuando estás muerto) de Zombina and the skeletons. -Viserys tiene su propia canción por Youtube: Proud to be a Targaryen. Es como si Viserys se hubiera ido de karaoke en Vaes Dothrak: ``Estoy orgulloso de ser un Tragaryen, de la casa de fuego y sangre, y los traseros de todos los que se me opongan arderán en una pira, así que no desperteis al dragón. Os arrepentireis del día en que me faltasteis al respeto. Así que seguid el consejo de Torrhen y arrodillaos, z*rr*s mejor que dobléis la rodilla´´ -Para Robb, ya la puse en el otro post: la Canción del Pueblo, de Les Miserables: ``Canta el pueblo (norte) su canción, nada la puede contener, es la música del pueblo (norte) y no se deja someter. Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor, es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol (the winters comes) ¿Te unirás a nuestra causa? Ven y lucha junto a mí. Tras ésta barricada(el Cuello) hay un mañana que vivir. Si somos esclavos o libres depende de tí (si sirves a un rey falso o auténtico depende de tí)´´ -Para Aegon/joven Griff ``Carolus rex´´ de Sabaton ``lo sé, es mi hora de reinar. Quince años he esperado para sentarme en mi trono´´ ``y aunque pensaron que era demasiado joven para governar, ellos no supieron como reinar. Mi hora ha llegado´´ ``se que estaba destinado a reinr solo, yo solo reclamaré el trono, mi hora ha llegado´´ -Mi cantar, de El rey león2, es para Jon Connington:``duerme dulce Kovu (Aegon) sueña y dime que cuando crezcas mi león (dragón) vas a ser el rey´´ -Para Dany `Girl on fire´´ de Arshad. ``No les pertenezco, no soy una pieza en su juego, no pueden controlarme´´ ``Solo un beso y estás enganchado a su fuego, sus llamas me rodean y mientras iluminan el cielo debemos alzarnos y luchar. Porque éste amor no es un juego para mí, sobreviviremos y empezaremos una revuelta. Puedes encenderte, mantente en pie. No te rindas, deja que el juego comience´´ -En Tumbrl se decía que el hinmo de la boda roja era ``die young´´ de Kesha. O ``White wedding´´ de Billy Idol. - Para Arya Faceless de Red: ``No me siento como yo mismo, siento que soy otra persona; caída y sin rostro, hueco, hueco por dentro. una parte de mí está muerta, te necesito para vivir de nuevo ¿puedes reemplazarlo? Hueco, hueco y sin rostro´´ -Para Sansa: Black roses red; de Alana: ``Honestamente he estado aquí esperando ser traicionada. Por retorcido que parezca solo he sentido el amor en mis sueños; así que deja entrar la luz de la mañana y deja que la oscuridad se desvanezca ¿Puedes volver mis rosas negras rojas?´´ -Para el Perro-Arya: ``she hates me´´, (ella me odia)de Puddle of mudd. -Para Stannis ``Im a believer¨´ de the Monkees. ``entonces vi su cara y ahora soy un creyente. No hay rastro de dud en mi mente. Estoy enamorado, soy un creyente no podría dejarlo ni aunque lo intentara´´